Conventionally, a printing control apparatus, in which a parameter for a printing mode can be changed by a user's instruction to execute a printing processing based on a setup value of the parameter, has been known. The parameter comprises a number of printing pages, a printing orientation and a number of pages per a paper (i.e. a layout). In addition, in such a printing control apparatus, a plurality of combinations of setup values for each parameter can be registered. One of the combinations of the registered setup values is selected by a user's instruction. Then, an image is printed by a printer through a printing mode corresponding to the selected combination of the setup values (See, for example, JP-A-8-185294.)
However, in order to change a parameter in the conventional apparatus, a user must use a keyboard or a pointing device to display a setup dialog and input an instruction to change a parameter through the setup dialog. Operation to change the setup parameter is cumbersome for a user.
In well-known application software such as a word processor, a one-click object for inputting a printing instruction is often displayed on a screen of a graphic user interface (GUI). However, in the conventional apparatus, although a printing can be instructed in a one-click manner through the object, the user cannot use the object for changing the setup parameter, because the user must use the setup dialog to change the setup parameter.
Aspects of the present invention provide a printing control apparatus, in which a desired printing process can be executed by a simple operation.